A beautiful twins love
by Odd romance
Summary: Mikan et Hotaru sont deux sœurs jumelle âgées de six ans, elles vivaient paisiblement jusqu'au jour où tout bascule. Une histoire pleine de mystères, de magies, d'amitiés, de fraternités et d'amours... Mais surtout, d'injustices et de souffrances.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prélude**_

_Ðł₰ϾŁἇłMἕR_ : _" I dont own gakuen alice only Higuchi Tachibana own it, but I own my fiction. "  
_

* * *

Deux jeunes petites fillettes âgées de seulement 6ans étaient en train de jouer paisiblement dans un jardin.

« _ Hotaru, Joue avec moiiieuuuh ! Demanda une jeune brunette à sa sœur.  
_ Je ne joue pas avec les idiotes. Laisse-moi tranquille répondit froidement Hotaru.  
_ Maiiiieuuuh ! Je ne suis pas idiote d'abord ! Dis-la jeune fille outrée.  
_ Mikan, si tu continues je te frappe avec mon baka-gun. Menaça-t-elle.  
_ Mmmm.. Dit Mikan devenant soudainement apeurée, mais se reprit vite et alla voir ce que sa sœur 'adoré' était en train de créer cette fois-ci. Né, Hotaru dis, dis, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de fabriquer? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée  
_ C'est secret.  
_ Oooh... _ça ressemble à une poupée, une très jolie poupée_ ! Pensa Mikan.  
_ Eh, regarde, c'est les enfants de la célèbre violoniste Hana Imai et de l'inventeur Tokaku Imai ! Dit une femme en regardant les deux filles avec ses trois amies.  
_ Oui et à ce qui paraît, ce sont des jumelles ! Elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout... Informa l'une des amies de la femme.  
_ Oui, ça tu peux le dire ! Regarde la petite brune aux yeux violets, c'est un génie alors qu'elle n'a que 6ans ! C'est même une prodige du violon ! Ça doit être de famille. Rajouta l'autre les yeux pleins d'étincelles.  
_ L'autre est tout le contraire de sa sœur, elle n'a aucun talent et regarde comment elle est, avec son sourire débile ! Elle a tout essayé, le violon, le piano, flûtiste, et même le chant ! Elle n'est rien comparé à sa sœur...Commenta l'une d'entre elles.  
_ Si j'étais la mère, je n'aimerais sûrement pas avoir une fille stupide et surtout sans talent. Critiqua sa voisine.  
_ Méchante ! Cria une petite voix.  
_ Ooooh, mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas la jeune Mikan Imai ? En plus d'être idiote, elle est insolente ! Dis la même jeune femme qui l'a critiqué.  
_ Je ne suis pas idiote ! Pas belle ! Rétorqua Mikan en lui tirant la langue, rouge de colère.  
_ Quelle petite effrontée ! Cria la « Pas belle » en levant la main.  
_ Noon !  
_ Ne la touchez pas ! Dit Hotaru en se mettant en face de Mikan qui s'était déjà mis sur la défense.  
_ Ho-Hotaru.. Balbutia Mikan heureuse de l'acte de sa sœur.  
_ Aller, on part. Lança soudainement la brune trainant en même temps Mikan par le bras.  
_ Mais, Hotaru, et Narumi ? Il nous a dit de pas bouger !  
_ Tais-toi, de toute façon on va à la maison ! Cria Hotaru en continuant son trajet. »

Mikan la suivait sans un mot, leur maison était grande d'ailleurs elle s'y était déjà perdue plusieurs fois ! Elles étaient toutes les deux dans un couloir qui mené à la chambre d'hotaru, mais.. _Elle m'a toujours interdit d'entrée à l'intérieure de son laboratoire !_ Pensa la brunette excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rentrer dans la pièce qui lui était interdite d'accès auparavant. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas entrer, mais maintenant qu'elle le peut, elle oublia toutes les pensées négatives qu'elle avait envers cette pièce qui ne lui sera plus secrète dans quelque seconde. Elles étaient en face de la porte, Hotaru lâcha le bras de Mikan et rapprocha son œil de la poignée. Curieuse de se qu'elle allait faire Mikan pencha la tête et observa la poignée. Il eut un laser vert qui semblait scanner l'œil d'hotaru puis une lueur clignotante rouge apparue. C'est alors qu'Hotaru recula et ouvrit la porte. Mikan eut le souffle coupé. Devant elle ce tenait des dizaines de poupées géantes, des centaines de livres, des pièces métalliques trainant un peu parterre. Hotaru s'avança vers une machine et fit signe à Mikan de la suivre, celle-ci ferma sa bouche qui était grande ouverte suite au spectacle qui se tenait devant elle et suivit sa sœur.

« _ Entre à l'intérieure. Dit Hotaru.  
_ Hein ? Où ça ? Questionna Mikan.  
_ Là. Répondit la brune en pointant une petite porte derrière la machine.  
_ Ok ! Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Répondit Mikan toute souriante.  
_ Rentre sans poser de question. »

Mikan entra à l'intérieure de la machine et découvrit une chaise, elle s'assit dessus et attendit patiemment qu'hotaru lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire.

« _ T'es prête ? Demanda Hotaru.  
_ Ouii. Dis-la jeune fille à travers la machine »

La brune appuya sur des boutons de différentes couleurs chacun, mais fut très vite troublée par le bruit étrange que faisait la machine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Se dit-elle

Elle essaya d'arrêté la machine, mais en vins.. Que se passe-t-il ? Soudain, la machine ce mit à tremblé et quelque minute après, elle a explosée.

« AAAAaaaaaaahhh ! » Ce cri retenti dans toute la maison, tous les employés qui étaient en plein travaillent coururent vers d'où provenait ce son.

« _ Hotaru, est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda un jeune homme blond visiblement inquiet.  
_ _Couh, Couh_ Mikan, elle est _Couh,_ À l'intérieure ! Dis t-elle en toussant.  
_ D'accord, je vais la chercher ! Ne bouge surtout pas ! »

Le jeune homme alla à l'intérieure du laboratoire, enfin, ce qu'il en restait... Il chercha Mikan et la trouva vite, elle était accroupi parterre et se tenait les yeux.

« Tiens bon Mikan, je te sors d'ici. »

Il la porta et la sortit de la pièce, il se rapprocha d'hotaru qui était entouré par les employés occupés à appelé les pompiers et l'ambulance.

« _Mikan ! Miiikaan ! Cria Hotaru.  
_ Hotaru ! T'es où ? Allumez la lumière ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Mikan surpris par ses paroles.

« _ Mais Mikan, on est dehors. Dis-le jeune homme troublé.  
_ Mais, je vois riiiennn ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Questionna la brunette confuse en se tenant le visage avec ses deux mains ayant étrangement mal aux yeux.  
_ Oh non... Dis Hotaru qui pour la première fois, pleura. »

_Elle a perdu la vue, à cause de moi..._. Pensa notre brune, sanglotant devant sa sœur jumelle.

* * *

Et voilà ! =)

C'est le début d'une aventure qui nous promets de nombreux rebondissements !

9 chapitre sont faits et donc, j'attends juste un nombre précis de lecteurs pour mettre les chapitres suivant. ( les autres chapitre sont posté dans mon blog que peut-être vous connaissez. )

Miimàh-chan


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre un**_

* * *

_" A beautiful Twins love "_

PDV ( Point de vue )Hotaru.

_Le 13 juillet 2OO1 fut un tournant dans mon existence. Ce fut le jour où on nous a séparés et où tu as perdu la vue. Que dire de toi ? Tu me manques tant... je ne t'ai jamais oubliée. Tu hantais mes rêves, mes pensées, mon esprit. Grâce à toi, j'avais goûté, à travers tes sourires, au sentiment intense provoqué par une chaleur que tu dégageais si naturellement. Malgré nos 6 ans, tu étais celle qui savait si bien m'écouter et me comprendre, celle avec qui j'aimais discuter, car tu saisissais bien plus que la surface de ce que je voulais dire. _  
_Tu me fascinais, car tu avais une beauté incomparable, ton sourire, tes joues d'un rose naturelles, tes cheveux longs d'un blond éclatant, tes yeux émeraude, tes gestes maladroits et ton rire angélique... Tu étais un ange, et pourtant, personne ne t'acceptait... Et toi, tu avais trouvé en moi, une amie, un soutien, une fille unique et de valeur, ce sont là tes mots. _  
_Moi qui, d'habitude ne montre aucune trace de sentiment, vint le moment où tu me donnas l'occasion d'être enfin moi-même. _  
_Tout était si étrange, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Je vivais un rêve, non, un cauchemar qu'aucun réveil n'aurait pu m'arracher. Tu étais là, avec ton regard apeuré, tes lèvres qui d'habitude occupé un magnifique sourire étaient crispées par la peur, et tes cheveux si beaux et lisses étaient en bataille. Moi, j'étais dans tes bras, je tremblais de remords et j'étais rouge de honte, honte de moi-même. Je noyais mes soucis dans tes yeux en écoutant ta voix magnifique demander ce qu'il ce passait. _  
_Je me souviens que tu m'as dit : « _Hotaru, t'es ma meilleure amie !_ » Avec ton éternel sourire, j'aimerais l'entendre encore une fois... Malgré la distance, nous nous aimons sans faille, d'un amour fraternel. Tu faisais partie de ces gens pour qui j'aurais tout fait, ces gens qui suffisaient à mon bonheur... Et c'était réciproque. Cette machine dans laquelle tu es entrée, elle était seulement senséé te procurer un talent, un talent unique et incomparable ! C'était pour que ces gens arrêtent de te réprimander, d'enfin t'accepter... Et que tu puisses enfin vivre sans que personne ne te fasse du mal._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai hurlé , hurlé et frappé, puis les larmes ont coulé, en de longs et terribles sanglots. Je commence à peine à réaliser. Notre séparation est une chose incommensurable. Mon chagrin est indescriptible, j'ai pensé à plusieurs arguments pour changer l'avis de nos parents, de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire çà, mais en vain... Après ça, j'ai évité toute communication avec papa et maman, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus si je dois les appeler comme ça. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça? Comment? C'est horrible! Tout ça pour leur soit-disant réputation de famille prodige et sans défaut... Qu'ont-ils fait de toi? Où es-tu Mikan? J'ai tant besoin de toi. Tu étais tant pour moi. Je t'aimais. Je t'ai dédié plusieurs de mes symphonies, d'ailleurs, t'ai-je dit que j'étais devenue la plus grande jeune violoniste du Japon ? J'ai travaillé dur pour toi, tu m'avais fait promettre de faire mon possible pour être la meilleure et j'ai réussi. Mais, tu n'es pas là pour me féliciter, est-ce qu'où tu es, tu penses, à moi ? Est-ce que tu es fière de ce que je suis devenue ? Est-ce que tu es... Heureuse ? Était-ce égoïste de ma part d'avoir voulu que tu aies aussi un talent pour que tu puisses rester près de moi , qu'on puisse aller à la même école d'artistes en herbes « gakuen mélodie d'alice » ? J'étais idiote de croire que même après ce qui s'est passé on pourrait grandir ensemble. Je hais nos parents, je hais ceux qui nous ont séparées, je hais tout le monde ! Mikan, je sombre dans l'obscurité et le remords, quand viendras-tu illuminer ma vie avec ton si beau sourire qui me manque tant ? Quand viendras-tu me tendre la main ? Je saigne de ton absence, tu es ma sœur jumelle, ma moitié, ma meilleure amie... Je ferais tout pour te retrouver ! Je te le promets ! D'ici là, je garde enfouit dans mon cœur les souvenirs de nos instants de joie, de nos fous rires. Je t'aime, Mikan... Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons bientôt réunies._

« _ Mademoiselle Imai, c'est l'heure d'aller vous conduire à votre école. Avez-vous terminé de faire vos bagages ? Dit une voix masculine.  
_ Oui, Halbert. J'ai terminé. Répondis-je froidement en lui donnant mes valises.  
_ Bien, allons-y. »

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai eu mes 16 ans, et demain, ça fera 10 ans qu'on nous a séparés, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour d'école à « Gakuen Melodie d'alice », je ne suis pas excité et encore moins pressé, après tout, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. Je suivais de très près mon majordome, Halbert, c'est le seul en qui j'ai confiance et à qui je parle sans me forcer. C'est comme un père pour moi, il a toujours été à mes côtés depuis que tu n'es plus près de moi. Et toi, as-tu quelqu'un qui reste près de toi et en qui tu as confiance ? Halbert m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture et je m'asseois à __l'intérieur, lui me regarde un instant puis me dit « Madame et Monsieur Imai ne peuvent malheureusement pas assisté à votre départ, ils sont occupés, mais ils m'ont demandé de vous remettre cette enveloppe. » Je pris l'enveloppe en n'ayant aucunement l'envie de la lire. Je l'ai mis dans mon sac et dis à mon majordome qu'il pouvait disposer. Il ferma alors la porte et me conduisit à la fameuse école. Dès le moment où nous avons traversé le pond qui nous mène hors de la maison où j'ai vécu toute ma vie, je me suis sentie soulagée : L'école était un internat, je n'aurai pas à supporter nos soit-disant « parent », même si je ne les voyais que très rarement à cause de leur travail. J'ai encore moins de chance de les voir. J'ai l'impression de commencer une nouvelle vie, de prendre un nouveau départ... J'aimerais seulement que ce soit à tes côtés... _  
_  
Après avoir fais plus de 4heures de route, nous voilà devant cette fameuse école. Bien qu'elle soit immense et dotée de nombreux jardins, je ne pourrais l'apprécier pleinement que si tu étais avec moi... Je marchais aux côtés d'Halbert en essayant d'ignorer les regards surpris, admiratifs et jaloux des autres élèves dans la cour, mais je ne pus rater un arbre très précis ; un arbre Sakura. Il était au beau milieu de la cour, il était grand et resplendissant, ses feuilles qui doivent normalement être roses étaient d'un rouge pâle magnifique... Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu les aimes tant, rien qu'en le regardant, mon cœur semble s'apaiser peu à peu, est-ce parce qu'il dégage la même beauté unique que toi ? Où qu'il me fait penser à toi ? Je ne sais, tout ce qui compte, c'est que cet arbre est l'un des plus beaux que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir.  
_  
«_ Mademoiselle, nos chemins se séparent ici. Un professeur va venir vous guider à votre chambre et vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cet établissement. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, faites de votre mieux pour vous faire des amis, la solitude n'est pas la solution à vos problèmes.  
_ _Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne connaissez pas la souffrance que je ressens.. _Pensais-je  
_ Je... J'y vais, portez-vous bien, mademoiselle, et à bientôt j'espère.  
_ À bientôt... Chuchotais-je, mais assez fort pour que mon majordome l'entende.  
_ Imai Hotaru, c'est ça ? Entendis-je  
_ Oui, vous êtes ?  
_ Narumi Andô, professeur de chant. Je suis celui qui doit m'occuper de votre intégration. Dit-il d'une voix débile et enjouée .  
_ Hm, ne perdons pas de temps. Je ne veux pas que vos germes d'idiot m'atteignent. Dis-je en montrant bien que sa présence m'était plus que désagréable.  
_ Bien, Allons-y~ Termina t-il en gardant la même voix qui commençait vraiment à m'agacer. »

PDV Mikan.

_Hotaru, Hotaru, aide-moi... Je me sens si seule, d'ailleurs, je suis seule... ça fait combien de temps que je suis dans cette pièce ? 8 ans ? 9 ans ? J'ai perdu le compte depuis que papa a viré mon professeur particulier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il été viré ? C'était un très bon professeur ! Quand papa n'était pas en train de nous surveiller, Narumi m'apprenait à chanter, il me disait que j'avais une voix très belle et que j'aurais sûrement beaucoup de succès. Mais, quand j'ai dit à papa de m'écouter, il m'a jeté agressivement contre le mur... J'ai d'abord été surprise, mais je me suis vite remis de mon choc, il me frappe souvent alors, je devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant... Pourquoi tant d'agressivité envers moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis aveugle ?Pourtant, Narumi-sensei était gentil avec moi... Je n'y comprends rien... Hotaru, dis-moi ce qui se passe, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de toi... J'aimerais tant te revoir.. Est-ce que tu es heureuse ? Est-ce que tu continues à jouer du violon ? J'aimerais tellement t'entendre en jouer comme tu faisais tous les soirs quand on était petite...Tu me manques beaucoup. Hotaru, Hotaru sort moi de cette pièce humide et silencieuse, sort moi de l'obscurité, de la peur, et de la souffrance... Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, mais, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, personne ne peut les voir... J'agonise en silence en attendant patiemment qu'un jour tu me tendes la main en me disant que tout est fini et que tout ira bien... Je souhaite que ce jour arrive très rapidement, car, je ne pense plus pouvoir supporter la solitude et le chagrin, la seule chose qui me maintient en vie est le petit fragment d'espoir que j'ai. Où es-tu Hotaru ? Entends-tu mes cris de douleur ? Entends-tu mes pleurs ? Ressens-tu ma peur ? Sens-tu mon cœur se déchirer petit à petit ? Si seulement j'étais née avec un talent comme toi, jamais on n'aurait été séparé. Pas vrai ? Tout est de ma faute, je m'en veux tellement..  
Et tu sais quoi Hotaru, malgré que je sois aveugle, mes autres sens se sont étrangement développés ! _  
_Quand je touche quelque chose, je peux savoir la taille et la forme qu'il a et je peux sentir l'humidité dans l'air ! Et aussi, mon ouï est très sensible ! Je peux entendre des choses qu'un Homme normal ne pourrait pas entendre, par exemple quand il pleut je me dirige doucement vers la fenêtre en essayant __de ne pas tomber sur un objet quelconque par terre. Arrivée devant la fenêtre, j'entends chaque son que procure une goutte de pluie et devant-moi se dresse comme par magie un paysage crée par le son de la pluie, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Si un jour on se retrouve, j'aimerais que ce soit un jour de pluie, pour enfin revoir ton visage. Certe, je ne pourrais le voir qu'en noir et blanc, mais ça sera assez pour réchauffer mon coeur, j'ai tellement envie de revoir ton beau visage, tes yeux pourpres, tes cheveux couleur cendre... Et tes rares sourires... Si seulement tu pouvais entendre mes pensées... Les joues salées par mes larmes, je ferme mes paupières me laissant emportée dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant du jour où nous serons enfin réunis..._

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 1 en ligne ! =)  
Est-il bien ?

Merci d'avoir lu et si vous ne comprenez pas un passage du chapitre, posez vos questions, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! =)


End file.
